


Pronoun Prevarications

by wrennette



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: ATF AU, Buck kisses and tells (sort of), Buck's mostly in the closet, Casual Sex, Ezra smokes, Ezra's just private, Ezra's secrets have secrets, Hooking up, M/M, bottom Ezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the matter of a few changed pronouns, a little trickery with given and nick-names, and no one ever really suspected Buck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pronoun Prevarications

**Author's Note:**

> The boys don't belong to me. This was originally written pre-repeal of DADT, and although lighthearted is based in the old trope that being openly gay in law enforcement is a good way to get hurt or dead. Ezra is referred to as a vice officer, because that is where I see his history, although I'm well aware that ATF doesn't really deal with the sex and drugs aspects of law enforcement.

It was the matter of a few changed pronouns, a little trickery with given and nick-names, and no one ever really suspected Buck. That was the way he liked it, the way he had managed a decent career in the Navy before following Larabee to the ATF. Mikes became Michaelas and Nicks became Nikkis, until it was an ingrained habit to brag about a redhead with legs up to there and the most amazing mouth, leaving out that the redhead was named Aaron, not Erin. The best defense, Buck had always figured, was a good offense.

All the same, it was a bit disconcerting to let his eyes slide up a nicely put together man and find himself looking at the distinctive jade green eyes of his team’s undercover specialist. He knew Ezra wasn’t there for the job, they were all on mandatory stand down after the clusterfuck of their last bust. But there was Ezra, in poured on cordovan leather pants and a translucent white shirt, his skin gleaming with sweat and eyes blown with lust from the press of hot hard bodies all around. Their eyes caught, and Buck saw the spark of recognition. If Ezra was as surprised as Buck though, he hid it far better. 

Buck debated making his way to Ezra, speaking to him. While he waffled though, Ezra took the initiative, insinuating his lithe form into Buck’s personal space, pressing against the larger man. Buck had already been half hard from all the eye candy in the room, and the feel of Ezra’s small strong body didn’t help any. He curled his arm around Ezra’s trim waist, hardening more precipitously. Ezra’s arms went easily around his neck though, and a bystander might easily assume they were necking.

“Outside, ten minutes,” Ezra instructed, and Buck nodded, tightening his arms around Ezra to be sure he got across that he understood. He ground against Ezra to the beat of the throbbing music until the song ended, and then Ezra was pulling away to go dance with someone else. Buck watched him for a moment, then went to the bar and got a club soda, needing to clear his head a bit. When he got outside, Ezra was already there, smoking a clove cigarette. 

“Are we going to have a problem?” Ezra asked softly, no preamble whatsoever, and Buck swallowed thickly.

“Don’t know that there’s any problem to be had,” Buck said with a shrug. “I’m probably here for the same reasons you are. Just looking for a good time, a good looking piece of tail to go home with tonight.” Ezra nodded, taking another slow inhale off his spicy cigarette. “Obviously this is something neither of us wants to share at the office.”

“I try not to share _any_ of my personal life at the office,” Ezra cut in softly, and Buck nodded. It was the truth. Ezra was a closed mouthed bastard when it came to personal things. Oh, he could talk around a thing all day, but in the end, it was damn hard to get to know anything about the man.

“Appreciate that,” Buck said gently. “Not gonna make trouble for you Ez. Hell, we might be able to help one another out.” Ezra shook his head with a slight smile at that, then dropped the end of his cigarette and ground it beneath his boot heel. "I’m switch," Buck offered without any further prompting, reaching out and pulling Ezra close. Ezra didn’t resist, just looked up at him evenly, as if curious why he ought to care about Buck’s preferences in bed. Buck grinned and cupped Ezra’s rear through his soft leather pants, then leaned down to kiss him thoroughly, still kneading Ezra's firm ass.

"Strictly bottom," Ezra panted in reply when they parted. "Can't come without penetration." Buck groaned at that, tightening his grip so his fingers pressed the seam up into the cleft of Ezra's peach. Ezra ground up against him eagerly, beginning to whimper with need.

“How’d you get here tonight?” Buck asked, cupping Ezra’s chin with one hand, not quite believing this was happening, that Ezra hadn’t decked him yet for his presumption.

“Cab,” Ezra panted. “Know a motel near here though, have cash and condoms.” Buck groaned at that, a little amazed at this facet of the slick undercover man. He doubted Ezra ever had trouble getting a man if this was any indication of his usual behavior in clubs. Sneaky bastard had been holding out on him. Buck nodded, and less than ten minutes later he had Ezra face down on the bed, pants around his knees. 

Ezra moaned deeply and rocked his hips back as Buck fingered him open, and Buck was pretty sure he hadn’t seen anything hotter in a good long time. He had steadfastly refused to think of his colleagues as men with sex lives for exactly this reason - he worked with too many good looking fellows. Soon he had three fingers in Ezra though, and it made the vice officer beg wantonly to be fucked. Buck would never have believed Ezra knew such vulgar language if he wasn’t hearing it himself, raked up out of Ezra by his lustiness.

Buck quickly rolled on a rubber, then plunged into his smaller coworker. Ezra begged him for fast and hard, and while Buck usually prided himself on being a thorough, considerate lover, he was more than willing to oblige Ezra’s seeming penchant for rough and nasty. Ezra whimpered and begged and grunted, and then came without being touched, nearly convulsing he clenched down so hard. Buck groaned and fucked deep into Ezra a few more times, then came so hard his vision went spotty behind his eyelids.

Collapsing down on top of Ezra, Buck couldn’t help but slam his fading erection into the smaller man’s clasping heat a few more times. With a low groan he finally slipped free though, and Ezra moaned as well. Slowly Ezra rolled aside, then got to his feet. He staggered the first step toward the bathroom before regaining some of his usual grace, and padded to the bathroom to wipe the slick from his cleft and the come from his thighs and belly.

“Know I’m going to have to make something up about this,” Buck said lazily as Ezra returned to the bed. He reached out, petting the silky hollow of Ezra’s back. “Everyone expects stories come Monday, and if I stay quiet, people look at me funny.” Ezra snorted softly, then flopped down on his belly in the bed. 

“Don’t care what you say Buck, we both know you’ll be talking about a wild girl with a great mouth and the sweetest ass you’ve ever seen,” Ezra said with a shrug, and Buck chuckled. It was about true. He just had to figure a name for the girl he’d make Ezra into come Monday. He couldn’t wait to tell the man to his face, in front of all their coworkers, just what sweet, tight, insatiable lay he was. By the time he strolled into the office Monday morning, Buck had decided ‘Izzy’ would work well. When describing his Friday night company to JD he had stuck with Ezra's own more than appealing physical attributes, describing the 'girl' as small and athletic, an ass so tight you could bounce a quarter off it, a lush mouth, short hair, the prettiest eyes you ever saw, and a sexy as hell way of moving with the music.

Buck was waxing poetic on the subject of his conquest when Ezra arrived a while later. Buck was hoping for at least a blush, but all Ezra granted him was a smug smirk and a raised eyebrow. Buck refrained, just barely, from snorting. Of course the eager little bastard knew just how good he was, just how stuck on him Buck was. Buck groaned, and as soon as they were off the clock, he took himself to Ezra's place. When Ezra opened the door to him, Buck pushed his way in.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me @ wrennette.tumblr.com :)


End file.
